1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to any mooring line configured with both ends connected to a common mounting member on a vessel, with the midpoint of the line looped through a sheave at the lower end for anchoring a vessel to the sea floor. This looped configuration provides a method and apparatus for installing a mooring line for a vessel, or for replacing an existing mooring line, and permits a moored vessel to remain moored to remaining anchor legs,
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, vessels or ships have been moored or anchored by various arrangements. Anchor lines or anchor legs attached to the vessel extend to anchors or pilings on the sea bed for mooring the vessel. Chains or wire cables are normally connected to winches or capstans on the vessel for installation or de-installation of the anchor lines with stoppers used for permanent attachment.
Subsea wells are being drilled at increasing water depths of over four thousand (4,000) feet. If formed of metal chains or metal cables, anchor lines increase greatly in weight for the greater water depths. It is desirable to use soft or non-metallic mooring lines in many instances because such lines are lightweight have more elasticity and are easily wound on a winch or the like and turn easily about pulleys or sheaves. Looped lines permit anchor loads to be divided between the two portions of a looped line.
Upon wear and possible damage to the looped mooring line, it is necessary to replace the old mooring line while maintaining the mooring line or leg in a connected position with its anchor on the sea floor.